deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Ben
''Common Statistics '' Male Human(ish) CN Medium Humanoid Name: Ben Distinctive Features: Hooded robes, hidden weapons, and a large, many-pocketed rucksack with a shield strapped to the outside. Languages: Chondathan, Common, Elven, and Draconic, all spoken with equal fluency (although when frustrated he usually defaults to Draconic). He was raised speaking Chondathan and Draconic, and learned the Common and Elven languages during his teen years. Accent: Dalesman, through and through. Although intelligent enough to be eloquent, speaking plainly is easier and often just as effective. Left or Right-handed: Perfectly ambidextrous, although he was born right-handed. Alignment: Chaotic Neutral - he is fiercely independent and abhors any form of forced debts or servitude, and only barely tolerates city law. While not evil at heart, he is more flexible about 'doing what it takes' than goodly folk. Relatives: Two parents (Dael and Sehia Niallo) and twin younger sisters (Jesia and Natasha), all living in Shadowdale. He does not know his grandparents or any other relatives. ''Abilities '' *'Strength:' Far and beyond the norm for any civilized race, Ben's athletic build conceals immense strength with few rivals. *'Dexterity:' Ben is quick and agile, with fingers that move nimbly across stringed instruments and feet rarely misplaced in combat. *'Constitution:' Though not stocky, he is naturally hearty and durable, tougher than most humans and many dwarves. *'Intelligence:' Keen and quick of mind, Ben is a problem solver, an excellent tactician, and rarely miscalculates risks. *'Wisdom:' Ben is clever and focused, generally knowing when to think and when to act, although he rarely shares it and can come across as 'impulsive' or 'rash' as a result. *'Charisma:' While not unattractive, he is also unremarkable. His difficulty expressing emotion lends him a reputation for being cold, or at least indifferent. ''Skills '' Ben isn't quite a Jack of All Trades, but is no slouch for skillset diversity either. He is a natural adventurer and used to traveling alone, which means skills ranging from from field-expedient equipment repairs, to keeping an eye and ear out for useful information, to modest lock and trap-handling abilities. His most notable skills, though, are described below. *'Concentration & Discipline:' Ben's focus and discipline in combat is exceptional. Not quite peerless, but not far from it either. *'Listen & Spot:' Ever wary, Ben's sharp eyes miss little, and his hearing also impressive. *'Lore:' He has a long memory and a special knack for picking up useful bits of information. If he doesn't know something, give him a few days and he probably will. *'Perform:' Ben frequently hums to himself, both in battle and in daily chores, but loathes to sing or play instruments around any but family and trusted friends. His practice, and play, are done in private. *'Tumble:' Agile enough to make fighting in armor look almost graceful, he is proficient at avoiding blows while maneuvering and taking falls less dangerously than others. He doesn't fear stairs. *'Use Magic Device:' There are few magical devices that Ben can't figure out how to use, and his collection of spell scrolls is extensive enough to warrant a spellbook of sorts (with appropriate reference tabs) to organize them all. ''General Character Information '' By and large, most first impressions of Ben are partially accurate: distant, serious, and martially inclined. He is somewhat surprised at the varied characterizations that follow him, but says and does little to correct them. Sometimes he even encourages such misconceptions, which is a fairly easy task given his ability to assume the roles of a healer, front-line combatant, long-range support, and magic-user. There is maybe one person in all the Moonsea with an accurate measure of who and what he is, and he prefers to keep it that way. None in the region know his full name, having not been called it since early in his youth. ''Appearance : Standing a hair over six feet in height, his build is strong and athletic, his stature deceptive of his true weight. Ben's dark hair and eyes, broad and muscular shoulders, and outdoorsman’s tan are all features are typical of a Dalesmen. Ben is neither handsome or repulsive, his face well proportioned but unremarkable. Were one afforded a closer view than his full robe and shadowed hood normally allow, they might notice the hardness in his eyes and claw-like nails at his fingertips. His skin is smooth to the touch, but tough, hide-like, with patches of dull, dragon-like scales on his arms, legs, and back. Harder to notice but equally inhuman are his slightly-pronounced canines and incisors. All easy enough to conceal for now, but he knows the the ruse will only last so long. Personality : Ben is not easy to get along with. His strong sense of personal freedom, inherent difficulty expressing emotions, and natural quietness make it difficult for him to open up or play well with others... which suits him just fine. The depths of his energy and restlessness and his dislike for the often arbitrary laws of cities keep him always on the move, only rarely stopping in populated settlements to restock. Knowing what he is and what blood runs in his veins, Ben is quite alert of what's around him and makes it a point to stay aware of recent events; there are consequences for being careless in a world that judges blood and flesh quicker than character and action. : Above almost all else, Ben is a thinker and an idealist, but would ''never attempt to 'spread his beliefs' or the like. Part of his belief in being a free man is that all persons are, or ought to be, free to carve out their own lot in life. The freedom to succeed or fail at one's own hands and by one's own actions, without the encroachment of others, is in his mind the greatest freedom imaginable. ''Faith : Ben has no religious faith. He harbors a mild hostility toward the gods, and especially to the most zealous of their followers who spread faith by coercion or force. Judging people for who they are, Ben does not mind that people are spiritual; it's something he could never be, but he respects it as a personal choice. He cannot befriend, and typically cannot tolerate, those who invoke their god to justify oppression or violence, which frequently puts him at odds with paladins and other divinely-guided crusaders. The minions of Orcus have earned a special intolerance from the young man since his defeat at the hands of a lich in the crypts below Mistriven Falls, though he had been fighting them since before the fall of Elventree. Relationships : Interpersonal relationships are few and far between for Ben, consisting mostly of associates, potential enemies, and fewer than a handful of genuine friends. Isiolia Wylan Amilcnam is the closest and most trusted of his friends, whom he has adopted as a sister less obnoxious than the two he has by blood. Her bondmate, Noc Wylan Amilcnam, he trusts by virtue of trusting Isiolia, and will trust more as the fey'ri regains his former strength. He wants to trust the halfling Rigo, but is finding it difficult to look past certain events surrounding the fall of Yulash. The healer Wylin had earned some respect for starting the Watcher's Blade, but the reasons behind the recent departure of Malistra Theron have left him ambivalent to the cause. Like her, he now views them as an unofficial force in support of Mistriven's mayor. : Bijou and her husband Grigory both earn significant caution from Ben, as do the zealous knights Dawn Darkmoon and Kashir Brathand. He is watchful of Kriegnar, and owes Chaelvin for his rather timely assistance after an adventuring mishap landed Ben, petrified, in front of the Fellhurst Casino. Background Description of his background... = 'OOC Information' '' = The latest version of my oldest character concept, dating back to when I first started writing creatively in 2002-2003. The limitations of Neverwinter Nights make it impossible to perfectly represent him, but the core of his character remains mostly the same: a quiet, freedom loving, ferocious defender of friends. Category:PC